


He Teaches Me so Well

by sksn4lyfe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Extra class turned weird, M/M, Seokmin as student, Smut, Soonyoung as teacher, Teacher-Student Relationship, blowjob, handjob, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksn4lyfe/pseuds/sksn4lyfe
Summary: Soonyoung is a teacher.Seokmin is a student.Seokmin helped him once, so Soonyoung thought to help him too.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated for Sunshines 4 Ever Fic Festival~~  
> HAPPY SEOKSOON DAY GUYSS~
> 
> (sorry the plot is a whole piece of crap but hope you guys like it!)

Back in our past, during our young age, we always dreamt to be this or wished to be that. Most of us would have that set list of ambitions of what to be in the future. Sometimes it could be logical, but also illogical in the same time. For instance, some of us might say that they want to be a businessman, but not just a normal one. They want to be the rich-ass businessman, who has a lot of bungalows and stacks of money in the bank with unlimited access cards in their wallet. Most of us had experienced this kind of imagination but somehow as we grew up, we realized that fantasy is always a _lie._

Soonyoung grew up with only one aim in his mind. He's determined to be a great, successful teacher in the future even at that time, he was only five. He wanted to help the unlucky children and made them as their students. He would treat them nicely and teach them generously. He used to admire that Yamaguchi Kumiko in Gokusen, and dreamt to be like her. He wanted to change human's perspective on the term 'teacher'. Teacher is not supposed to be a normal educator, but also a companion and friend, a person whom you trust and rely. He thought of that for long until one day, he finally realized,

_Life is nothing but a complete lie._

When Soonyoung got the job to be an educator in one of the top institutions, he was so happy he thought it was the greatest miracle and reward in his life. Somehow, no matter how much you want to stand for justice, the one with power and authority will always win and stay at the front. No matter how much you want to spread kindness and honesty, norm is the only option for this whole cruel life.

He was so done with this repeated cycle of life, but as time passed by, he never knew that someone would actually come in his life and gave him the spark that all this time, his hope is not just a waste of time.

It was the first day of new semester. Soonyoung was assigned to teach the senior year students, whom mostly never had been taught by him before. He barely knew them and remembered their names, but he didn't find it any important to learn about them, cause they too, didn't learn anything from him.

The first day of class, he was ignored. Students looked at him with sarcasm. When he started the lesson, they yawned. They chatted. They did everything except listening to him.

He felt stupid, humiliated and disrespected all at once. But what he could actually do? He's powerless.

So he gathered his things as soon as the bell rang, swung his legs as quick as possible, running away from all students. He locked himself in the bathroom stall, crying his heart out. He was thinking of resigning. He had decided to quit. He isn't meant to be an educator. This job doesn't fit him at all, he thought.

But as he trudged weakly along the hallway, he bumped into someone. As he lifted his head, he thought it would be an annoyed face with creased forehead, swearing at him for not walking straight.

Somehow an inviting smile was the first, unexpected thing that greeted his eyes. It was wide, beaming with a pair of sparkling eyes. He was about to apologize, but his tongue turned numb as the beautiful figure made him speechless and paralyzed.

As his eyes fell down on the name tag, he finally realized that the person that made him mesmerized was one of the students in his class, _Lee Seokmin_.

It wasn't his intention to remember this student's name, but how could he forgot about the male, who made all the fuss in the class with his stupid gags and unrelatable jokes every single time.

Seokmin took a step behind and bowed a little with that pretty smile, "I'm sorry, _sonsaengnim_. I didn't see that you're in the way, forgive me for my rudeness!" he bowed again and again, that Soonyoung had actually needed to stop him by saying it's okay.

Soonyoung already wanted to pass by the male, but Seokmin blocked his way by gripping his arm. Soonyoung flinched by the sudden pressure on his arm, but his breath hitched for a second when suddenly Seokmin ducked his head down so that they had the same eye level and brought their faces dangerously closer.

Seokmin was observing him, with his eyebrows arched curiously.

"You _cried_ ," he blurted out.

Soonyoung's eyes flickered. He swallowed hard as he tried to run his gaze away, "No I am not,"

"You definitely are, sonsaengnim,"

Soonyoung snapped Seokmin's hand away. He glared hard, "Are you mocking me?"

"What?! No-"

"Are you going to make fun of me then? For being a cry baby though i'm an adult?"

"What do you mean? I'm trying to be concern-"

"I dont need your concern, Lee Seokmin ssi. Don't even try to cause I really don't need them, especially from a person like you. It's such a disrecpectful manner, and I won't ever consider to appreciate it,"

Seokmin was left stunned. He thought by doing that, Seokmin would stop intruding his life.

But that boy always found ways to invade his personal space. His performance in class was so terrible, yet he had no shame to be punished and all. He took so many detention classes and Soonyoung was the one who had to look after. Soonyoung warned him so many times, but that boy was really on the other level that he couldn't beat it by himself.

Somehow as cliche as it could be, Soonyoung couldn't deny having Seokmin around was fun. He thought it better to have Seokmin alone in his detention class compared to other students.

Though Seokmin was a rule-breaker, but he listened well to every Soonyoung's order. He finished all the tasks and completed all worksheets, including the extra one for those who got marks below targeted score.

Plus, eventhough in the beginning he found Seokmin's joke was lame and distracting, but after some time he began to enjoy him talking. He found himself laughing, when he was alone in his room and recalled back all the random gags Seokmin had made.

And as time passed by, even he himself didn't realized when, but slowly he began to open up to Seokmin and shared his story. He told Seokmin almost everything about himself and his dream.Seokmin was a really good listener. He kept the secret safe within them. He also encouraged Soonyoung and told him nothing is impossible in this world.

But Soonyoung always answered him by saying you can't have a father younger than you, that's impossible. And that is the most impossible thing ever happen in the world that Seokmin couldn't deny but still defending himself by saying both are two different things and cannot be compared.

Soonyoung just chuckled as Seokmin pouted his lips and crossed his arms on his chest. He told Seokmin to continue doing the worksheets, but suddenly Seokmin changed the topic of conversation.

"Would you like to join me for lunch tomorrow?"

Soonyoung found himself blushed. His cheeks were warm and his heartbeat thumped for a beat faster though he knew Seokmin didn't have any intention to ask him for a lunch _date_ , but he couldn't avoid himself from being nervous as they met on the rooftop the next day.

He imagined of having lunch boxes together, only with Seokmin. But he was surprised to see another four human beings there; three normal sizes and one giant, lying on the ground and sometimes rolling themselves, just playing around while waiting for him.

The giant rolled himself to the left where Soonyoung was standing, and he then just realized the one that they were waiting had arrived. His puppy smile immediately formed across his cheeks when he saw him.

"Sonsaengnim! You've arrived!"

The other four craned their necks to their spot. All attention were diverted towards Soonyoung, and it made him felt a bit uncomfortable and almost stepped back.

But when his eyes met Seokmin, his heart melted.

Seokmin was just wearing the normal, ordinary white school uniform with a black shirt inside, untucked outside his pants. His hair was messy, with his long bang that had passed eyebrow level covering his forehead. Soonyoung automatically reminded himself to bring along a pair of scissor next time so that he could cut that bang and expose the most _holy_ forehead and that crescent moon-like eyes.

Somehow when Seokmin flicked that bang with only one finger while approaching towards him very, very slowly, there was no any other word that could slipped out Soonyoung's mouth as his tongue froze and body stiffened.

There was a soft smile, curving on Seokmin's lips as he stood right in front of Soonyoung. His eyes looked a bit guilty as he glanced at the other four and back to Soonyoung. He rubbed the back of his neck before uttering a short apology, "Sorry for bringing them along without telling you earlier. I thought.. mm.. it'll be good if.. you get to know them too. They are all so nice and kind, and uh.. They are my best friends,"

Soonyoung couldn't help but creased his forehead. He still didn't get the point, "It's not that I don't like them but... I don't understand why... Why did you want to introduce them to me?"

Seokmin's cheeks were unexpectedly turned pink. It made something felt fluttery inside Soonyoung's belly, realizing that the boy was actually blushing and acted like a kicked puppy in front of him.

"I..uh.. you said you want to get along with the students and help them, right? So instead of only me, you can start with them too. They are the person that i know that will never deceive you or make you upset. So maybe if you can get along with them, you can understand students more? I mean, it's not like you don't understand us but.. ugh how to say this I am really bad in  
words..."

Seokmin scratched his head and covered his blushed face while Soonyoung was still speechless and had no idea on what to say. He didn't expect Seokmin would try to help him, he didn't even expect that Seokmin actually took his rants very seriously. He couldn't describe on how much Seokmin's little effort had touched his heart and how triggered he was at that time to open his arms and swept the boy into his embrace, burying his face into that long neck and inhaled that manly scent and.. _oh-_

Soonyoung really should stop thinking about _that_.

He bit his lips and lowered his head as he uttered a small 'thank you'. Seokmin heard it, and he smiled too.

"I just hope that this can be the start of your dream,"

"Yeah.. "

They didn't speak anything until the silence was broken when suddenly an obviously fake cough was heard from afar. They turned their heads and saw four humans lying on the ground, looking so helpless and defeated.

"Have you guys done talking? We're hungryyyyy~" they whined in sync.

Seokmin laughed, "I think we should go and eat now, "

Soonyoung laughed along, and they both went to join the others.

Since that day, all six of them would always have lunch and sit around together. Minghao, Mingyu, Seungkwan and Chan are the four guys that Seokmin introduced him to. Four of them are very nice and kind, just like what Seokmin had described. Though they are all weird as hell, too. But their talkative and friendly side is the reason why Soonyoung feels comfortable enough to get along with them. It feels like home everytime they are together, it feels like... their bonds are not just limited to 'student-teacher' relationship only. It feels so much more, exactly like what Soonyoung had once hoped for.

He felt so thankful towards Seokmin, that he vowed to himself that he would help Seokmin no matter what, especially in his study. Seokmin is a hard worker, he knew that. He could see that Seokmin struggled a lot, especially during his class. Soonyoung taught Maths in the class, and he could say that Seokmin is one of the slowest students when it came to calculation. He always needs to give Seokmin extra time to finish his exercises. Although there were some complains regarding his biased actions towards Seokmin, but that was the only way he could do to avoid Seokmin from feeling pressured and stressed.

Somehow Soonyoung too, found himself a total biased kind of teacher when the mid year exam result came out and he only looked for Seokmin's grades. He felt jealous to every other subjects that Seokmin scored though it was so ridiculous to force Seokmin to score his subject just because he couldn't stand looking at Seokmin who praised himself for being another teacher's favourite student. Yes, Soonyoung might be a little bit possessive here but hey, Seokmin is Soonyoung's, and only Soonyoung's. He claimed Seokmin is one of (or maybe the only one) his favourites. He even told this to Wonwoo and Jihoon, so everyone else should know that too.

"Seokmin, your grade is so bad I need to give you extra class this weekend,"

Seokmin's jaw dropped when Soonyoung said it in the middle of teaching, in front of everyone in the class. Students of course, started to chatter right away. Some of them were relieved not to be chosen, but some pointed out the biased-thing again yet Soonyoung was calm, not affected by the bad mouths.

Seokmin licked his dry lips and bit it before asking, "But sonsaengnim.... I think my marks improved, right? Plus if I am not mistaken, I am not the one with the lowest marks here. But am I the only one who will have extra class?"

He thought Soonyoung would be surprised, or maybe laughed, saying that it was just a joke and told everyone they would make an extra class for those with bad grades or something. But there was no sign of changing his mind on Soonyoung's face. He was serious, and he held his words firmly.

"Saturday morning, 9.00 a.m sharp get ready in front of your house. I'll pick you up,"

⬛

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Extra Class (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they both got so distracted.

Waiting for Saturday to come was definitely a _slow_ , invisible pain for Seokmin. Not because he didn't like the idea to meet his teacher outside of the school compound, but because he was very looking forward to it that he was afraid it might ended up flopping or getting ' _studentzoned_ ' by his favourite _sonsaengnim_.

He was definitely as nervous as hell, his neck was stretched to look outside the gate everytime he heard the sound of car engine passing through his house. His heartbeat getting faster and louder as seconds passed and perspiration kept running along his back and neck. It was as no difference to someone who was waiting for his or her crush coming to pick them up, or maybe even worse than that. The high anxiety level was pretty obvious, portrayed clearly on his face that even the slowest person in the world could have realized.

Seokmin couldn't deny, how that Maths teacher had stolen his heart the very first time he stepped in into his class. He had never been taught by this teacher before, and he had only heard some rumors about him from other persons. Most of them said that this teacher was pretty serious when it came to teaching, strict when collecting the homework, and not too-friendly with the students. Due to that observation Seokmin concluded that Soonyoung would be the least expected teacher in the class this year. He imagined him being that nerdy kind of teacher, with thick round spectacles and neat combed hair. Straight shirt tucked in a baggy pants, with shiny black formal shoes that wiped every single day.

Somehow Soonyoung was totally opposed to the imagination that he had created. He was _so_ , so beautiful to start with. His slanted eyes, his small nose, his plush lips, all were too perfect to begin with. He ain't even that old and nerdy, instead his taste in fashion looked even better compared to the other teachers. He wore that long, tight pants with a simple white collar shirt, sleeves unbuttoned and folded to his elbows. His hair was shiny black, combed but a bit cute mess. It looked so soft that it trigged Seokmin to step forward and touch it.

When he stepped in, his gaze was as cold as ice, but Seokmin could see the softness, and perhaps nervousness, hid behind. The way he walked in too, managed to attract Seokmin's eyes. It was graceful as he took slow steps walking towards the desk, and when he opened his mouth to speak Seokmin couldn't take his eyes off that pink, moist lips and imagined to press it fully on his lips and taste, savour it until the light pink color of the balm fades and swollen with red and _oh_ -

Soonyoung was already standing in front of his gate.

"You're okay?" Soonyoung arched his eyebrow. Seokmin just nodded in a full awkward manner. Soonyoung let him in the car, and he drove it straight to his apartment.

Many times Soonyoung had to initiate the conversation in the car, as Seokmin was way too distracted with Soonyoung's casual attire. He wore a blue ripped tight jeans but matched it with a very, very thick and fluff yellow sweater paw that hid most of his flesh and somehow the thing that distracted him was _actually_ -

"You dyed your hair," Seokmin blurted out.

Soonyoung chuckled, "I think it's obvious enough though. How come you just realized it?"

"Yeah, it's too striking,"

Soonyoung seemed not satisfied with the comment.

"Is it bad?"

Seokmin widened his eyes, "What?? No no no it's perfect i love it it really suits you you look so hot with that striking color-"

"Wait, I look _what?"_

Seokmin bit his lips as soon as he realized he really should stop talking.

"I mean, orange suits you well. I think all colors will suit you very well. How many times you had dyed your hair?"

Soonyoung shrugged, "Quite a lot. I had tried blonde, purple, pink, red, brown and more. But i can only keep it temporary cause you know... School won't allow that," he rolled off his eyes and it made Seokmin snorted.

"I bet you look great,"

Soonyoung grinned to the compliment, but there's stain of pink flushed on his cheeks, "Thanks,"

As they arrived at the apartment, Soonyoung parked the car carefully at the basement parking and led the way to his unit. Seokmin followed him without talking much. He was mesmerized, with jaw hung open when they entered Soonyoung's house as he didn't expect the place would be so much better compared to his imagination. He thought it would be just like other usual place every single man lives; dark, cold and dull. But it was actually very comfy, cozy and warm. Most people won't believe if they said the one who lives in it is a single, unmarried man cause it feels so much like home sweet home.

"You have a nice place," Seokmin said as he wandered around the living room. He stopped then as his eyes fell on the nice stacks of books, arranged neatly on the bookshelves near the living corner.

"That is Wonwoo's," Soonyoung said flatly as he realized where Seokmin was staring at. He turned on all the lights and switched on the air-conditioner before gesturing Seokmin to sit down at the round coffee table and went into his bedroom for a second. He then walked out and brought along his file and few papers, put it down onto the table.

Seokmin blinked his eyes, "You live with Wonwoo sonsaengnim?"

Soonyoung nodded, "Yeah, sometimes Jihoon will visit and sleep with us too, especially during weekends. We're all single men, after all. Drinks?"

Seokmin smiled, "Anything cold, please,"

Soonyoung took out two tins of cola from the fridge and padded back to the coffee table. He pulled a chair next to Seokmin and settled down beside him.

"Thanks," Seokmin received the cola and clicked it open. He sipped a bit, before putting it down and slightly glanced at Soonyoung who was busy flipping through the papers.

Seokmin cleared his throat, carefully called out for Soonyoung, " _Saem_ ,"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Spill it,"

"Why did you chose me... for this extra class?"

Soonyoung lifted his head from the papers to find Seokmin's face. His lips slightly pouted as he tilted his head to the right, "Why? You hate it? Did I ruined your weekend plan?"

Seokmin frowned. He shook his head fast, "No! I mean.. it is a pleasure to have this class personally, with you. But you know.. some people are talking behind you about this, something.. bad I suppose,"

Soonyoung huffed a sigh, "They're saying I'm being unfair, isn't it? I should have made personal session with other students too... Something like that, right?"

"Personal session sounds a bit..." Seokmin smiled awkwardly while Soonyoung narrowed his eyes and smacked the latter's head. He huffed again while rubbing his face. His cheeks felt warmer, somehow affected by Seokmin's stupid joke.

"I'll answer your question later. Should we just proceed to the papers, please?"

They did discussed about Seokmin's exam paper and his result and his grade for almost one hour. However none of them both hundred percent focused on whatever they had discussed. How could Seokmin focused, if everytime Soonyoung's thick lips parted and moved, his mind was torn apart from the discussion and all he wanted to do was to lean in and gave it a full press on the moist, awaiting lips.

Same went to Soonyoung as well. The dishevelled look on Seokmin's face, with his front hair hung loose, falling down everytime he ducked his head to the paper and his chiselled jaw clenched everytime he solving the hard questions; all were too distracting and breath-taking. He barely looked straight into the latter's eyes, cause he found himself drooling over the droopy eyes and flirty smile.

He spun around the pen on his hand and clicked it few times before sighed out and rubbed his neck, "Guess we shall take a break. We already done half of the paper, isn't it?"

Seokmin finished off the last equation first before putting down the pen and cracked a smile, "So... Can we go and grab lunch outside?"

Soonyoung smiled apologetically, "Sorry, but I already plan to order pizza. Anything you specifically like?"

"...I like.." _you,_ "... everything. Anything is good,"

Soonyoung reached his phone at the end of the table and dialed the delivery number. He placed an order and smiled after hanging up the call, "We have to wait for thirty minutes. What shall we do now?"

"Don't you have anything fun here? Games?"

"They are all belong to Jihoon though,"

"Hey, speaking of your friends, where are they?"

Soonyoung cleared his throat. He reclined his back against the chair with his arms crossed on his chest, "Out, i guess. Well, they barely home if there's guest,"

Seokmin's face tightened, hearing the answer, "Oh. I see. Of course you have another guest. Must have done a lot of extra classes before.."

Realizing the stiffness on Seokmin's face, Soonyoung chuckled and rolled his eyes, "God. You are the first student I ever invited to my house. I mean by guest is my family and my friends outside of the school,"

Soonyoung's answer somehow gave Seokmin a big utmost relief. His face that turned gloom for a while, shone brightfully once again. They continued talking after that, mostly about themselves and their daily life. Most of the time Seokmin was the one who listened to Soonyoung, agreed by everything he said, nodded when required and shook his head just to imply more reaction.

But for most of the parts, he wasn't paying attention to the teacher.

 _At all_.

How could he focused, cause whenever his eyes slightly roamed away to Soonyoung's pants, he witnessed a huge bulge hidden under the jeans. He shut his eyes sometimes, exhaled a heavy breath to ignore the thing he saw and refocused to the conversation back but yet, was it just him, or the bulge really getting bigger and bigger each time he took a glimpse on it?

"Oh, for _fuck's_ sake!" Soonyoung groaned. Seokmin's head snapped up, "Huh? What? Why?"

Soonyoung narrowed his eyes with a sharp stare, "Stop staring at my _ball_ , you dick!"

Seokmin found himself blushed. He was busted.

"N- n.. no!! I am not staring at your b- I mean..uh-"

Soonyoung sighed out loud, "Do you want it?"

"Yes! I mean, no! I- uh.. I.. _what_ ?"

Soonyoung huffed again impatiently, "Do you want to do it, or not? Please say we have the same thought right now,"

Seokmin was speechless. He knew he shouldn't let dirty thoughts busting across his mind and give him bad imagination of his own teacher. He had been jerking off lately, thinking about Soonyoung with no cloth on sprawling beneath him, shivering, but to actually imagined it right in front of the person himself seemed rude and disrespectful enough to be. Soonyoung was his teacher, his own educator, to say the least.

But now the teacher himself was inviting him. _What should he do?_

"Sonsaengnim, I.."

The front door bell rung, breaking the awkward silence in the air between them . Seokmin breathed out and ran his gaze away from Soonyoung, expecting Soonyoung to leave and take the pizza. But Soonyoung didn't move an inch. He stood there, right in front of Seokmin. He took Seokmin's face in his hands by surprise, and leaned down to crash their lips suddenly together.

Seokmin's eyes widened as their lips parted. He held onto Soonyoung's wrist, who was still cradling his face. He could feel the latter's breath hitting against his nose, drawing closer as they kissed again for the second time until the doorbell rang again for the fifth time.

"When was the last time you have sex?" Soonyoung asked, with his shaky voice, brittle and breathy against Seokmin's ear.

Seokmin scoffed. He cleared his throat, "I'm underage,"

Soonyoung couldn't help but smirked, "Virgin, then. What a naive,"

"Hey!"

Soonyoung laughed as he released Seokmin from his hands. He went to the door and paid for the pizza, bringing it in with ease. He didn't put it down on the table, instead he left it on the kitchen counter before turning back to Seokmin and guided him to stand.

"When are we going to eat?" Seokmin asked, curious. Soonyoung wrapped his arms around the latter's neck and brought him closer, pressing their lips together first before he answered, "After I finish teaching you, of course. There's a lot to learn,"

⬛

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off track. (fak i am so bad in summarizing)

Seokmin wasn't a skillful kisser, he was obviously an amateur. But his lips tasted so good that made Soonyoung ignored all the facts that Seokmin is an untrained, new beginner. That boy had never done sex, he barely knew anything. His body and his fingers were all shaking, trembling as he trailed along Soonyoung's skin. But it felt like fire burning, still giving sort of glints on his stomach as Seokmin rested his hand on his thighs, breathing in.

Soonyoung was sitting on the fragile coffee table, with his legs pulling Seokmin to lean in closer. They were still kissing but the kisses getting sloppier, greedier as Soonyoung opened his mouth and let Seokmin explored the inside of his cavern. He cradled Seokmin's clenched jaw, sometimes ran his fingers to the back of his nape and up gripping tight his hair. They kissed as long as they could, until both of them became breathless, panting hard just because of the non-stop, unseparatable kiss.

Seokmin rested his forehead against Soonyoung. He swept his thumb on Soonyoung's lips slowly, feeling the swollen skin, "I really love your lips," he whispered under unsteady breath.

Soonyoung smirked, "Yeah?"

"Yes. I can never handle it well in class everytime i look at it. I always thought of kissing it, press it onto mine, taste it. I bet it is wet and sweet, a little bit chapped when you didn't apply balm but all and all, your lips is totally great,"

Soonyoung laughed, "You had only taste my lips and the way you describe it is hilarious. That is just the beginning. Want to feel something greater than my lips?"

"Hm?"

Soonyoung didn't warn, or even said anything. He grabbed Seokmin's wrist suddenly and put it between his legs. He let the palm felt the growing bulge, while he shuttered his eyes close, feeling so good as Seokmin stretched his fingers and rubbed against his jeans.

Seokmin found himself blush. His cock hardened inside his own pant. He tried to hide but he couldn't. Soonyoung was literally rubbing himself on his palm, and he felt his own cock twitching, watching the sinful act in front of him.

"F-fuck... Seokh- I.. ahh.. I want to-"

He didn't finish his gibbish sentence. Instead he desperately dipped Seokmin's hand into his jeans. The jeans restrained his action a bit, but he forced it until the large hand successfully cupped against the damp and soaked bulge on his boxer. Seokmin wildered, "Gosh, you're so.. wet already,"

Soonyoung lifted his eyebrow, "Whose fault is this, you think?"

"Me?"

Soonyoung's eyes fluttered close as Seokmin started to stroke him slowly,"Hgh.. _yes_.. Hmm- a..ahh..g-God.. this is.. sh- hmm ahh.. So good.."

Seokmin stroked effortlessly in a slow pace, and it getting crazier for Soonyoung. He almost lost his balance on the table as his hand hastily undid the zipper. His jeans pooled down, and he kicked it off to leave it abandoned on the floor. Seokmin rushed forward, and again claiming for another heated kiss.

He pulled down the boxer, and then slowly, the hardened cock finally sprung free. Seokmin swallowed his own saliva, mesmerized by the view in front of him. It was beautiful. He had never watch anything as beautiful as this. Not even in the thousand porn clips he secretly watched. He breathed in and out, getting greedier as he saw the pink cock twitched, dripping wet with sins.

"Seokmin... _. pl-please_..." with those glassy eyes, Soonyoung begged. His chest raised up and down. When Seokmin finally wrapped his fingers around the standing dick, Soonyoung released a puff of sigh. His shoulders shivered, as Seokmin brushed his thumb against the tip with dripping liquid.

He slowly brought his hand up and down the shaft, giving the best handjob he could ever done for the first time in his whole entire life. He was a bit worried if it was not satisfying enough, but as Soonyoung squirmed and moaned alone on the table, arching his back beautifully as Seokmin cupping his ball, Seokmin knew he had done his job very well.

"Seokh...hngh..ahh- I'm..i'm going to.."

Soonyoung's nose scrunched up. His sentence was stumbled upon, he realized every word wasn't in coherence. He mumbled something that he himself couldn't understand. He slightly gasped, and in a split second he felt the rush in his stomach, running down to one point. He closed his eyes as the gush of milky white spurted out, just like fountain. It landed mostly on his own stomach, some on Seokmin's hand and some on the table.

Seokmin's hand trembled. The boy was in awe. His eyes flickered in disbelieved, "That was... incredible,"

Soonyoung laughed weakly. He shook his head, "Fuck it Seok, you're so innocent," he tried to straight up his back with Seokmin's help. He leapt off the table, standing straight. His smile tugged to the left, mischiveously.

"Drop off your pant," he demanded.

Seokmin widened his eyes, " _What?"_

"You heard me. We need to be fair. So now, just drop it. I'll help you with your dick,"

"What?"

Soonyoung rolled his eyes as he started to unbuckle Seokmin's belt, "You know what? You really need to learn a lot,"

Seokmin's face flushed red, "I'm sorry..?"

"That's why i have to teach y- oh _fuck_ damn it you're fuckin' _huge_ ,"

Soonyoung couldn't blink his eyes as both jeans and boxer dropped to the floor. He found himself licking his own lips, almost drooling.

 _Fuck_ , he really want to taste it. He wants to put it in his mouth and suck it. It is so big he knows just by looking at it. His mouth will be so full and it will feel so heavy on his tongue. _Oh shit_.

Soonyoung rubbed his face as he knelt down. He breathed in as he opened his eyes and straightly looked at the throbbing cock in front of his eyes. It was huge, stood still there. Soonyoung still couldn't believe it while he wrapped both palms around the shaft.

He took his time with it. He dragged his hands up and down, making Seokmin felt the sensation chilling down his spine. Seokmin's hands helplessly trying to find something to hold onto, and Soonyoung let it rested on his head. Seokmin played with his hair as Soonyoung moved forward, licking the tip like a kitten.

Seokmin hissed, "S-stop teasing will you?"

Soonyoung grinned. He then retracted his tongue, only to move forward once again and dragged it along the whole shaft. Seokmin let out a hoarse moan, gasping and eyes widened, as he felt the hotness engulfed around his cock when Soonyoung took it all into his mouth. Seokmin watched Soonyoung sucking him, hollowing his cheeks as he thrusted in and out. His small, plump lips was stretched out, all because of Seokmin's cock in his mouth. It literally hit the back of his throat, he could even felt the vibration when Soonyoung moaned with his eyes slipped close.

Seokmin gripped Soonyoung's hair tight. He bit his lips and threw his head back to the wall. He almost dying, dying from all the good sensation Soonyoung had gave him. He bucked his hips, and then he felt the gush rushing down. He came into Soonyoung's mouth. It was too much to be swallowed down, some even spit out and flowed down from the corner of Soonyoung's mouth.

It was hard but Soonyoung gulped it down painfully. He saw stars swirling around him as he closed his eyes, trying to gain full consciousness back. As he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Seokmin, crouching down by his side with worried face.

"A..are you okay? I am so sorry I- I-"

Soonyoung shushed him down by pressing his finger on Seokmin's lips. He pulled a smile, caressing Seokmin's cheeks, "That was totally great. You did very well, indeed. Well now... Pizza?"

◼

The pizza was only half eaten, threw right into the garbage when they decided to push it aside and continued for round two, in Soonyoung's bedroom. Well after all, it is more appropriate rather than on the coffee table. Wonwoo and Jihoon (especially) might kill him if they got to know he had just make out on the freakin table with his own student while teaching.

What a great teacher. Applause.

Seokmin watched by standing at the door, as Soonyoung unpeeled all pieces of clothes on his body and threw it on the floor. He glanced at Seokmin once in a while as he pulled off his clothes, challenging him with an inviting grin.

He crawled onto the bed, lying naked at the middle. He bit his lips erotically, as he quaked his legs open. He spread it wider and wider, showing the beautiful and pink puckered hole in between. The muscle was stretching, close and open, inviting something to enter into it.

Soonyoung brought his fingers into his mouth, covered three digits with his own saliva. He then slowly pushed it into the small hole, thrusting it in. He whined a little, tears pricking at the edge of his eyes. His thighs trembled as he pushed it deeper and deeper, until his knuckles disappeared into himself.

He lifted his eyes to watch Seokmin's reaction. As expected, Seokmin was standing still and stiff at the edge of his bed. It was nervousness, but he could sense lust clouding in the boy's mind. He hid his smile, and pulled out his fingers. He pushed it in once again until it hit his prostate, and this time he whimpered. He hit the same place few times, releasing strands of moans at the same time.

"Hhgh..ahh... Shh..Ahh.."

Seokmin clenched his fist tight. His ears pierced down listening to Soonyoung's erotic moan. It aroused him so much that he thought he wanted to ignore everything else and just fuck the man already. He wanted to trap the man beneath him and fuck him silly. He wanted to tear the hole open and let the ring of muscle left agap, loose red with nothing to grip. He would love to see it, so he inched forward, landing one knee on the bed.

The bed dipped down because of Seokmin's weight. Soonyoung lifted his head from the pillow and his lips curled into a smile.

"I thought you're only going to watch," he said, sarcastically.

Seokmin pursed his lips, "Not leaving you alone, taking all the fun, right?"

He took off his clothes one by one, and by that he heard Soonyoung groaned, "Can you be a little bit faster?"

Seokmin laughed as he crawled closer. He hovered on top on Soonyoung and peppered a few kisses on the stomach, "Patient. You know I'm a slow learner,"

"But not in sex, please. I'm dying here,"

Seokmin laughed again. He pressed a kiss on Soonyoung's temple as he brushed his thumb on the ring, circling around it. The muscle there tensed, and it made him smirked, "You really eager, aren't you?"

Soonyoung groaned at the back of his throat, "Can we just stop all these bullshit and just fuck me already? Give me your dick now,"

"You're so demand,"

"Remember bitch I am your teacher. Now can we just...." Soonyoung's breath hitched, as Seokmin's finger tracing on his hips made him stop talking. The fingers traced to his thighs, pinching him to his surprise. He gasped, eyes widened, "Don't play with me like that you.. ah- ah-"

Seokmin pushed his fingers into the hole, three digits at once. He crooked his fingers and it hit the sensitive area. Soonyoung guided him by grabbing his wrist, pushing it and out. He clenched his teeth, holding himself from whining out loud. Seokmin's fingers were so long, so good to finger him. Much better than his own. He fucked the fingers for some time, until Seokmin pulled his hand out and lining his cock in front of the puckered hole.

Soonyoung's cock bobbed up and down, thrilled by what served in front of his eyes. Seokmin was nervous, but his eyes showed how big his lust was.

He kissed the inner of the beautiful, milky thigh before swooping it up, hooking on his shoulder to give him more access to the hole. Soonyoung slid a pillow under him, to let Seokmin had a better view of him.

"You know what, _Soonie?_ I love you so much,"

And with that, Seokmin pushed himself into Soonyoung, slowly, carefully. Soonyoung's hole was still tight, but he managed to take him all in. Soonyoung gripped a fistful of bedsheet on his hand, with tears pricking at the edge of his eyes.

"Oh, _God_ -"

Seokmin's eyes wavered. He caressed Soonyoung's cheek and flicked the hair that lied flat on the forehead, "Sorry, does it hurt? Did i hurt you somewhere?"

Soonyoung nodded, "It hurts, but I can't describe how i want this pain to last so bad,"

Seokmin flinched, "Really?"

Soonyoung nodded again, "I guess you can just uh.. move now,"

Seokmin followed just like what Soonyoung said. He moved his hip, thrusting in and out. Soonyoung was too overwhelmed by the pain. He screamed out loud as Seokmin quickened the pace. The friction was too much, giving him so much satisfied feeling. The bed creaked each time they fucked, and it only getting quicker and quicker until Soonyoung came in a big, thick rope of cum, spurting out onto his stomach and his chest. Seokmin came right after, and they both passed out, breathing hard while facing each other.

Soonyoung tried to creak a smile. Small giggle erupted from his mouth, "Did you even realized that you called me Soonie just now?"

"Well, what do you expect? It would be fuckin weird if I called you sonsaengnim in the middle of the sex,"

"...you're right I can't fight that,"

Seokmin was about to pull Soonyoung's neck to give him a peck, but the sound of the front door clicked open startled them both. They heard footsteps, and someone was calling for Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung, your class done already?"

Soonyoung gasped, "It's Wonwoo. Shit, I have to hurry or he will come here to check after me," he whisper- shouted as he hastily put on his shirt and threw his blanket over Seokmin to cover the tall body.

As expected, the door slightly opened, and Soonyoung hurriedly rushed to the door, smiling, "Yeah my class had done and everything is under control,"

Wonwoo creased his eyebrows. His lips twitched, "... _O..kayyy._.. but why are you sweating so bad?"

"Oh! Uhm ah.. I just finish... Exercising!! Yeah yeah i am too busy lately you know teacher must stay fit and all cause yeah well.." Soonyoung rubbed his neck, praying inside hoping that Wonwoo will believe his lie.

And of course, Wonwoo just accepted his dumbass lie.

He went away, and Soonyoung closed the door shut. Seokmin threw the blanket aside, blinking to his teacher. Soonyoung scoffed, "So uhh.. I guess Wonwoo will take shower after this, so you can sneak out that time. Sorry if I.. i mean we.. got off track from the real intention. We didn't even finish discussing your paper..."

Seokmin chuckled. He got off the bed, standing straight in front of Soonyoung. He tucked strands of hair to the back of Soonyoung's ear, and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"I think we've done a lot today. Thank you for teaching me so well," he smiled softly, the kind of smile that made Soonyoung's knees went weak. He gulped down his saliva, staring down to the floor, "I...uh.."

"Hey sonsaengnim,"

Soonyoung lifted his head, "Hm?"

"Guess there's still many left to learn and discuss. Should we continue it next time?"

Soonyoung blinked his eyes. Seokmin's smile was meaningful, full of secrets behind. Soonyoung slipped close his eyes, and smiled.

"Yeah.. maybe next time.."

◼

 


End file.
